rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) (Based on Finding Nemo (2003))/Transcript
Transcript Scene 1: Bodi and Darma's New Life/Riot Attack/Tails Bodi: Wow. Darma: Mmm. Bodi: Wow. Darma: Mm-hmm. Bodi: Wow. Darma: Yes, Bodi. No, I see it. It’s beautiful. Bodi: So, Darma, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn’t think that we we’re gonna get the whole ocean, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh yeah. A fish can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver? Darma: My man delivered. Bodi: And it wasn’t so easy. Darma: Because a lot of other Mer-Animal had their eyes on this place. Bodi: You better believe they did-- every single one of them. Darma: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. [Chattering and laughing] [Snipping] Bodi: So, you do like it, don’t you? Darma: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Bodi, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need so much space? Bodi: Darma, honey, these are our kids we’re talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They’ll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. Darma: Shh. You’ll gonna wake the kids. Bodi: Oh, right, right. Darma: Aw, look. They’re dreaming. We still have to name them. Bodi: You wanna name all of them, right now? All right, we’ll name this half Bodi Jr. and then this half Darma Junior. OK, we’re done. Darma: I like Tails. Bodi: Tails? Well, we’ll name one Tails, but I’d like most of them to be Bodi Jr. Darma: Just think that in a couple of days, we’re going to be parents. Bodi: Yeah. What if they don’t like me? Darma: Bodi. Bodi: No, really. Darma: There’s over 400 Mer-Pups. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. Darma: What? Bodi: You remember how we met? Darma: Well, I try not to. Bodi: Well, I remember. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there’s a hook in my lip?" Darma: Bodi! Bodi: Well, you gotta look a little closer because it’s wiggling. Darma: squeals Get away! Bodi: Here he is. Cutie’s here. Where did everybody go? Darma, get inside the house. No, Darma, don’t. They’ll be fine. Just get inside. You. Right now. roars Bodi: No! Ow! groaning Darma! Darma? gasps Darma? crying There, there, there. It’s OK, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, Tails. Scene 2: First Day of School Tails: First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on, first day of school! Bodi: I don’t want a go to school. Five more minutes. Tails: Not you, dad. Me! Bodi: Okay...huh? Tails: Get up, get up! It’s time for school! It’s time for school! It’s time for school! It’s time for school! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh boy--whoa! Bodi: All right, I’m up. It's time for school. Nemo! Tails: First day of school! Bodi: gasps Nemo, don't move! Don't move! You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. All right, where's the break? You feel a break? Tails: No. Bodi: Sometimes you can’t tell ‘cause fluid is rushing to the area. Now, any rushing fluids? Tails: No. Bodi: Are you woozy? How many stripes do I have? Tails: I’m fine. Three. Bodi: Answer the stripe question! No! See, something’s wrong with you. I have one, two, three that’s all I have? You're OK. How’s the lucky paw? Tails: Lucky. Bodi: Let’s see. Bodi: Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait five or six years. Tails: Come on, Dad. It’s time for school. Bodi: Ah-ah-ah! Forgot to brush. Tails: sighs Bodi: Do you want this anemone to sting you? Tails: Yes. groans Bodi: Brush. Tails: OK, I’m done. Bodi: You missed a spot. Tails: Where? Bodi: There. laughing Right there. And here and here and here! Bodi: All right, we’re excited. First day of school, here we go. We’re ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what’s the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? Tails: It’s not safe. Bodi: That’s my boy. So, first we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time. Out and back in. And sometimes, if you want a do it four times... Tails: Dad.. Bodi: All right. Come on, boy. Tails: Dad, maybe while I’m at school, I’ll see a dark Mer-Wolf! Bodi: I highly doubt that. Tails: Have you ever met a shark? Bodi: No, and I don’t plan to. Tails: How old are good robots? Bodi: Good Robots? I don’t know. Tails: Eugene Krabs from next door, he said that good robots, stammers said that they live to be about a 100 years old! Bodi: Well, you know what, if I ever meet a good robot, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the Dark Mer-Wolf, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, hold on, wait to cross. Hold my paw, hold my paw. Tails: Dad, you’re not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? Bodi: Hey, that Mer-Cat was about to charge. Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcript Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs